What if?
by squirrelpaw11bella
Summary: What if Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were born at the lake? Would they still fall in love? Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Add me!


This takes place after Firestar's Quest and after Midnight, but the destruction dosn't happen. I also changed the name of all the apprentices. Sorrieltail was named a warrior with her brothers, so had kits earlier. Squirrelkit and Bramblepaw are the same characters from the book except, she's me. DON'T JUDGE ME. If you have and question submit them. Enjoy! And this is Squirrelkit's point of view.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. So, I figured I could take a walk around camp. I slipped out of the nursery and into the clearing, it was dawn, no one was awake as far as I knew. It was brisk and they had good reason to stay in their dens. Even so, I stayed near the bushes and shadows. As she passed her father's den behind highrock she heard voices. She sniffed the air and smelled Graystripe, Cinderpelt, and Firestar were discussing the Clan, I froze and pricked my ears.

"It's about time Bramblepaw, Owlpaw, Dirtpaw, and Swiftpaw were made Warriors. Don't you think, Firestar?" I heard Graystripe say.

"Yes, in fact I think there are some apprentices to be made as well," Firestar said, then smiled, "Rainkit, Flamekit, and my little Squirrelkit are almost six moons old'" he finished. "Now, I know you're proud of your girls Firestar, but we mustn't forget Sorreltail and Brackenfur's kits, Glaicerkit, Tigerkit, and Flowerkit," Cinderpelt laughed. "At sun-down tomorrow, the new warriors will be made," Firestar decided.

_Yes!_ I thought. _I was going to be made a warrior apprentice soon! I wonder who my mentor will be? Dustpelt? Thornclaw? What about Brackenfur? I don't care; I'm too excited to think!_ I thought as I ran back into the nursery. When I got back into the nursery everyone was awake but the queens, thank StarClan for that!

"Wannna go get something from the fresh-kill pile?" My sister Rainkit anxiously asked. "No, its empty, the hunting patrol hasn't come back yet"

"Oh, lets go see if Foxkit wants to play!" Flamekit prompted. "No, I'm going to see Cinderpelt first." I told her. "Why?" Flamekit asked then said, "You're not going to be a medicine cat, are you?"

"No, of course not!" I told my sister, annoyed. "Just making sure," Flamekit reminded her.

"Hey Cinderpelt!" I greeted the ThunderClan medicine cat. "Hi, what brings you here?"Cinderpelt asked her tone sharp. "Oh, it's nothing that important, if now isn't a good time," I offered.' No, it's okay it is just that I have a patient with greencough who is supposed to be made a warrior today"

"Who?!" I asked. "Bramblepaw," Cinderpelt stomach flopped as heard his name, I felt…affection? "How is he?" I asked._ He'll get over it, he's strong. _I told my self. Then I realized Cinderpelt had begun talking.

"Excuse me, what?" I asked. Then Cinderpelt told me that Bramblepaw was responding to the catmint and would be able to return to apprentice or warrior duties in a matter of days. Then, he could be a warrior

"Why did you come here again" Cinderpelt asked with a glimmer of hope that I wanted to be her apprentice. "Uh, I have a bellyache" I said remembering my purpose. "Okay," Cinderpelt said disappointed then limped to where she stored herbs. She came back with these red berries; she called them "juniper berries."

"Eat these then you can go eat and get some rest" Cinderpelt told me. "Thank you!" I called her as I finished the berries and headed for the fresh-kill pile.

The hunting patrol had just returned and stocked up the fresh-kill pile so she grabbed a mouse and crouched down to eat it, it was still warm.

"Hi Squirrelkit!" her friend Foxkit called. She was a whole moon younger than me but was padding after a warrior! It was actually quite funny sometimes.

"Hi Foxkit! Do you want any?" I said as I motioned my tail towards the mouse. "No thanks, I'm not hungry" Foxkit said. "Suit yourself," I said as I shrugged.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked me. "Well, first I'm going to finishing eating, and then I have to go to sleep" I said. When she looked at me weird I said, "Cinderpelt's orders, I have a bellyache."

"But didn't you just wake?" she asked me. "Yes- well, no, kind of," she gave me a blank look. "I couldn't sleep" I finally confessed.

"Fine, I'll go see if Rainkit or Flamekit want to play!" Foxkit said as she turned and headed for the nursery, looked over her shoulder and called, "See you later, Squirrelkit!"

When I finished I walked into the nursery. Everyone was awake now and all the kits were playing, but the ones who were too rambunctious.

I saw my mother, Sandstorm, it looked as if she had just woken because she was lying in her nest with moss on her pelt, and she stood when she noticed I was coming. "Hi Sandstorm," I greeted her. "Hello, dear. What are you doing in here?" she asked me.

"I have a bellyache and Cinderpelt told me to get some sleep," I told her. "Okay I was to sleep until I saw you coming. Have you eaten?" Sandstorm asked. "Cinderpelt gave me some juniper berries and then I ate a mouse, so yes," I told her. "Okay good," she said. Then they both curled up together and went to sleep.

I woke to my father's voice, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting." My mother and I got up and went to go sit with our Clanmates along with everyone else in the nursery. There was talk of apprentices, but Squirrelkit knew better, Firestar was making Warriors!

_Was Bramblepaw already better?_ I thought. Then Firestar went on, "Four apprentices are ready to be made warriors. But, sadly, Bramblepaw is still recovering from greencough. He will be made a warrior as soon as he is fit enough to do so," Firestar said, then continued with the warrior ceremony. At the end Foxkit was the first and loudest to chant, "Dirtleg! Owlfeather! Swiftfoot! "Goldenflower looked so proud of her sons. Bramblepaw was sitting next to Cinderpelt, showing no jealousy.

"Tonight Dirtleg, Owlfeather, and Swiftfoot will sit vigil and watch over the camp. Also, after the gathering _six _kits will have met their sixth moon mark and will be made apprentices," Firestar finished with a smile, and went to talk to Sandstorm and Squirrelkit.

"Hello Squirrelkit, I heard you had a bellyache. How are you feeling?" he asked me. "Better. The juniper berries helped a lot, and sleep," I said. Firestar laughed and said, "You should go get some more sleep." What he meant was he wanted to talk to Sandstorm alone. "Okay, Firestar" I said as I laughed and walked back to the nursery to sleep although she was not tired.

I was the first to curl up in the nest so it was a bit cold. She could feel the warmth as her sisters came into the nest. Her mother never came _must have slept in Firestar's den again_.

She woke to a shriek of pain. She jumped and went into the clearing to see what it was. An Apprentice was on a hunting patrol and was bitten by a rabbit. It was Whitepaw, Cloudtail and Brightheart's kit. She was getting some kind of poultice put on her wound and it stung.

Now that she woke, she couldn't go back to sleep, and because it was almost sunhigh, the fresh-kill pile was stocked. Yet again, though she got a mouse. This time Foxkit took her offer and ate it with her. The day went by slowly and she was happy when she finally got to go to sleep. The next day was the day the gathering was about to take place.

Bramblepaw was fit again, so Firestar jumped on top of highrock and said, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather her beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting." When everyone had done so Firestar continued, "Today Bramblepaw is fit enough to have his warrior ceremony and will be coming to the gathering tonight." I took another look at Bramblepaw; he was groomed well and had no sign of having greencough.

Then he started with the ceremony, "I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"Firestar asked. Bramblepaw answered steady and fierce, "I do."

Then Firestar went on, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Brambleclaw. StarClan honors you for your patience and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."After he finished speaking, Firestar rest his muzzle on Brambleheart's head and Brambleheart licked his shoulder.

Traditionally, everyone called his new name, starting with Goldenflower, "Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" This wasn't my first warrior ceremony, I saw Sorrieltail become a warrior when I was really young. But, I still remember it. I looked around the crowd and saw one of Dustpelt's and Ferncloud's kits, Flowerkit staring at Brambleheart with…affection, was it, in her eyes? That litter was as old as me and would be made apprentices when we were. Would she want to be his mate?

* * *

Here are some descriptions(you know what Squirrelkit, Brambleclaw, Firestar etc. look like, here are the newbies):

Swiftfoot- dark black tom with blue eyes(Goldenflower's kit)

Owlfeather-dark ginger, almost brown tabby tom with amber eyes(Goldenflower's kit)

Dirtleg-brown tabby tom with green eyes(Goldenflower's kit)

Flowerkit-pretty brown she-cat with blue eyes(Dustpelt's kit)

Tigerkit-big brown she-cat with amber eyes(Duspelt's kit)

Glacierkit-all white she- cat with green eyes(Dustpelt's kit)

Flamekit-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes(Firestar's kit)

Rainkit-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes(Firestar's kit)

I think I got them all. Through this whole book i might be doing this, so be prepared.


End file.
